Girl in the Wrong World Remake
by SilverW01f
Summary: (Or simply known as GitWW) A soft white flash across the sky attracted the gaze of her eyes as she watch the falling star, her eyes shut lightly as she made a wish. She glanced back to her book and smiled lightly. Not caring whether or not it was a true falling star and not a plane. R T for Warriors You better be careful what you wish for, or you just might get it...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was the harsh slam of the door to our heroine's room as she sniffed, her eyes watering, though she refused to cry. _He always believes **her**!_ she silently screamed, clearly distressed, she wiped a salty tear away as she picked up a book, the dim light filtering through the crack between the door and wall, her hazel eyes adjusting as her pupils dilated to see the best she could in the low light level as she sniffed again. Moving her dark brunette hair out of her eyes, she began to read.

Many hours past until she had finished the book for the second, maybe third time. A soft white flash across the sky attracted the gaze of her eyes as she watch the falling star, her eyes shut lightly as she made a wish. She glanced back to her book and smiled lightly. Not caring whether or not it was a true falling star and not a plane. The creak of the door startled the girl, light filtering in as someone opened the door, our heroine was already underneath her blanket, not wanting to talk with her father...

 _Then she blacked out._

Silvery shapes, like ghostly cats, surrounded her, not in her world, but another. **"Has she woken?"** a gentle, silver tabby asked, her tail like a plum of feathers, as she rushed to join the side of an almost identical she-cat  
 **"No, she hasn't. Are you sure this is a good idea, Feathertail?"** the older starry she-cat asked  
 **"She has troubles ahead of her in either world. Though I believe she may be happier in one that is not her own, Silverstream."**  
 **"Very well, a lone kittypet has not long departed the living world, I believe her body could support this young one's soul."**  
 **"I'm surprised about their resemblances."** Feathertail gapsed, after having seen the human's new vessel **"Do you know if she'll be able to walk between afterlives, like I do?"** she added, Silverstream froze  
" **Both plains you walk in are those of cats. I'm not sure she'd be able to. B-But I've already searched her thoughts for what she wants after death."** the she-cat answered, seemingly not wanting to go on, she gulped **"This is what she would want."**

 ** _Silence_**

The younger of the silvery cats tail twitched **"Maybe it's better that she's not awake."** she sighed as her mother helped her move the soul to the body it would reside in.

 ** _A silent rise of the chest._**


	2. Chapter 1

I groggily lifted my head, the light stinging my eyes as they adjusted _Where am I?! How did I get here!?_ I questioned, standing quickly, it took me a few moments to realise that I was standing on four limbs, and it felt normal too, though that was strange, I was more worried by the scenario I was in. Pale dawn light dappled my skin, though I was warmer than I'd expect, it was clear that I was on the boundary between a forest and moor, as rabbits darted across the land before me. As I turned to assess the forest that I had woken in, as I spun round to gaze at my environment, something startled me, a long, bushy cream-brown blur made me gasp as I looked at my... tail though that wasn't what made me pale. I had FUR! The fur of a Siamese cat. I scream, my paws thudding on the damp ground as I rushed to a puddle, or ANYTHING, to see my appearance. I finally find a stream along the edge of the forest, I watch the trickling water as I gaze at my new form. I was... the same, well, as much as I could be without the fur. I had hazel-green eyes, brown, striped in some places, furred points and a pale peach-cream pelt where the other markings missed. I noticed lighter brown freckle-like dots along the bridge of my nose with a few over my eyes. Though I was still startled, I was mesmerised at the similarities the pelt bared to my own human form, I sighed, too much like myself. I was still a little on the 'chubby' side, though the length of my fur should hide it. I looked to the sky, remembering the events of the night before, and my wish **"Is it possible... Did-did it come true?"** I ask myself quietly as a star falls across the sky, almost as if to answer my query. The snap of a twig brings my attention to a new source...

 _ **Oh gees. Now THIS?**_

 **(A/N: I should be updating this story every 1-2 Weeks ;D**

 **See ya~**

 **Silverheart)**


	3. Chapter 2

I crouched low, backing into a bush, though it was no use whether I was hidden or not, as I knew the creature would find me. I was just hoping it wasn't a fox or badger. I shut my eyes as I listened to the rustling of the bush next to me, though I dared to peak, it only heightened my fear as I saw nothing. I attempted to pick up the scent of whatever had come to find me, but my senses were overwhelmed with those of the musty forest. _Well, I guess it isn't a fox._ I concluded, guessing the scent would have overwhelmed me, as described in the books. There was no stench of death near me, so I supposed I was safe. But what had crawled out of the bush hadn't left. I crawled out of the bush to see a white cat, his eyes blue as the sky. I tensed with wide eyes as I tried to back away, but was blocked by the tangling branches. Before I could decide whether to flee under the cover of the bush, the cat spoke **"What's a pretty kittypet like you doing out in the big bad forest?"** he asked, I wasn't sure if I had caused my pelt to bristle of if that was the natural reaction I took. Either way, I knew I couldn't be known to the rest of the cats in the forest as a 'kittypet', so I spoke up **"I'm not a _kittypet_..."** I answered quietly, it seemed my shyness was still there, but he seemed to of heard  
 **"Well, you smell like a two-leg."** he pointed out, though there was something about how he spoke to me that made me slightly annoyed  
 **"That doesn't mean I'm a house cat."** I retorted, though there was a slither of me that urged me to growl at him, I was still to nervous to speak loudly.  
 **"House cat? Hmm, I suppose you're not from around here, are you? You don't smell like any of the other clans, and _certainly_ not like a rouge."** he stated, **"But your fur isn't as preened as a kittypet."** I wasn't sure what he was suggesting, but I realised I should make up a reason for that... _Hmm, let's see... I know that some people put food out for strays..._ then it hit me, that would be the only reason I would've survived, other than being a kittypet, without the knowledge of how to hunt, I would've been as good as dead!  
 **"That's because... I-I've had to eat kittypet food. I don't know how to hunt or fight."** I explained, making sure I sounded embarrassed  
 **"So why _are_ you in the forest, beautiful?"** he asked again, gazing at me, making me agitated  
 **"Stop calling me that."** I huffed, even though it was nice to be called it, for once, I found it uncomfortable in this situation  
 **"Stop avoiding my question."** he chuckled, winking at me, I felt my neck begin to bristle, the sound of another bush rustling make me jump

 **"Skysong!"** the voice growled, obviously a she-cat **"Where are you, you insufferable lump!"** she hissed, clearly agitated by his disappearance, the tom turned towards the raven black she-cat as she pushed through the bush. This was my chance to hide, as I turned, I was tackled **_Ow_** I whispered, the weight of the white tom on me making it hard for me to breath **"Hi Vixenshade."** he meowed sheepishly **"I-I was... Uh... Chasing this-this rouge out of our territory!"** he quickly lied  
 **"Oh, you mean _this-_ "** she grabbed my scruff and pulled my out from under his paws **"'rouge'?"** she asked **"She smells more like a kittypet than a rouge!"** Vixenshade growled, dropping me on the ground, I had another chance to think. _Maybe it would be_ good _if I was taken back to their camp._ I wondered, standing up, before nearly being knocked over by the large black she-cat, whose lightening yellow eyes unnerved me. **"You're coming back to camp with us."** she grumbled slightly, watching me with amusement as I staggered, managing to stay standing.

 ** _This is going to be_ fun.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sunlight dappled the forest floor as Vixenshade and her patrol escorted me to the camp. Even in my situation, I couldn't believe how beautiful the forest was, and with my senses clearing and getting used to the clustered scents, I was beginning to tell them apart. For one, Vixenshade had a tense air to her scent, though it was still soft an comforting, and Ambersong, another she-cat on the patrol, had a soft, sweet scent. Now, Tigerpaw, her apprentice, on the other hand, had a tense, almost bitter scent to him. I was beginning to guess the scents weren't just used to find cats, or tell them apart, they seemed to be able to capture the cat's mood and personality. This wasn't just something I'd thought of whilst walking to pass the time, from the ways Tigerpaw glared at me and snorted any time I watched the dew drip from a fern leaf. His scent was different to his mentor, whom encouraged me that I'd get used to the forest after awhile.

I was sure that a few hours must have past since I'd arrived into this land, what I presumed to be, the realm of the Clancats.

The World of Warriors

Tigerpaw glared at me as he dove into a spiny bush _Is that the camp?_ I wondered, the feeling of my feet, well, paws nearly lost from the walking. The patrol decided to take be with them as they finished scent marking. As I entered the tunnel after Vixenshade, Skysong and another cat named Duskheart, Ambersong nodded, telling me, in silence, to enter. I felt a few thorns embed themselves in my fur, though it was thick enough to keep them from reaching my skin, it was also thin enough for the heat of day. As I exited into the clearing, I felt as though the sunlight was blinding me, until my eyes adjusted, which is when I saw the faces of many cats staring at my, with many also muttering. I began to get very self-conscious as I tried to hid behind my tail, though that didn't help, as there were cats either side of me. I heard a rather disgruntled Tigerpaw talking to a nearly identical she-cat, I guess she must've been his sister, though she seemed much nicer, as rather than a sharp glare, she nodded to me. I gulped as Vixenshade guided me into the leader's den...

 ** _Wish me luck..._**


End file.
